In hydraulic systems utilizing servovalve driven actuators, the magnitude of servovalve flow demanded by an actuator depends upon the load the actuator must move. If the load decreases below the value for which the system has been designed, the servovalve flow required to move the actuator will increase above its design value and cause the actuator to move faster than its designed slew rate. Many such occurrences ma impair the functioning of the actuator and/or the servovalve.
In addition, if several such actuators are connected to the same hydraulic pump, as is usual in, for example, jet engines, and a large percentage of these actuators simultaneously require servovalve flow greater than design, then the consequent decrease in supply pressure will cause a reduction in the capability of all the remaining actuators in the system.